godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora
"Hope is what make us strong. It is why we are here, It is what we fight with when all else is lost." -Pandora Greek Mythology Pandora was the first woman to exist. She and her husband Epimetheus were entrusted with Pandora's Box by the Gods, either for safekeeping or a desire to punish mankind. The Box was said to contain all the evils of the world, and depite instructions not to open it Pandora's curiosity betrayed her. In an attempt to peek inside, all of the evil energies within were released, leaving behind only Hope, who decided to stay inside the box to remain with humanity. Thus, despite having innocent intentions, Pandora was blamed for all the woes of mankind. God of War III Contrary to real mythology, Pandora was crafted and given the gift of life by the smith god Hephaestus. He grew fond of her, and considered Pandora his daughter. After Kratos found Pandora's Box protected by the Flames of Olympus, Athena appeared before him, informing him of Pandora's role as key, and how to gain access to the Box's contents. Whilst visiting Hephaestus one more time, the smith god revealed to Kratos that he created Pandora as a key to the Box, but grew fond of her. Consequently, he sheltered her from Zeus and instead suggested Cronos the perfect guardian for the box, as no mortal could best a Titan. However, after Kratos used the box to defeat Ares, Zeus became fearful of the box's power and tortured Hephaestus until he revealed Pandora's location. Zeus then hid the Box in the Flames of Olympus, so that only Pandora could unseal it, and seized Pandora, preventing her from ever freeing the Box. Zeus then ordered Daedalus to construct a Labyrinth to keep Pandora imprisoned, much like he did with the Minotaur. Pandora was able to communicate with Kratos through bronze statues in her likeness, appearing from a small blue flame in the statue's hands. She appeared several times through the Ghost of Sparta's journey, asking him to free her and hinting at her location. It was within this labyrinth that Kratos eventually found Pandora, trapped at the very core of the structure. She helped him escape the Labryinth by guiding Kratos along its cubes, and entering small grates that Kratos could not enter. On the other hand, Kratos had to save Pandora from several traps and protect her from hordes of monsters. Eventually, Kratos brought Pandora to the Flame of Olympus (destroying much of the chamber in the process). Kratos however, could not bring himself to use her to free the Box from the Flames, and tried to stop her, even though she was already willing to sacrifice herself. Zeus appeared shortly afterwards, and a fight between the Ghost of Sparta and the King of Olympus ensued. Having buried Zeus under a pile of rubble, Kratos attempted to stop Pandora rushing into the Flames by grabbing onto her hand. At that point, Zeus and Pandora both attempted to influence Kratos' decision. Zeus demanded his son not to let her go, whilst Pandora demanded otherwise. Ultimately, Kratos' hatred towards Zeus proved greater than his desire to safeguard Pandora. Kratos lashed out at Zeus, while Pandora disappeared into the flames. Having sacrificed her life to aid Kratos, Pandora succeeded in extinguishing the flames, only for Kratos to discover the box empty. Zeus, who witnessed the whole ordeal, now stood near Kratos, gloating over another one of his "failures" before fleeing outside. Despite Pandora's apparent death, her spirit lived on, appearing to Kratos as a ball of flame when he was attacked by Zeus' spirit. She was able to guide Kratos out of the chaos and darkness in which Zeus had trapped him in, eventually unlocking the power of Hope, sealed within Kratos' own soul, to finally defeat the King of the Gods. Kratos' relationship with Pandora ''"Don't confuse this...object..., this construction of Hephaestus with your own flesh and blood! But perhaps you already have, Spartan! Your quest for Pandora, your pathetic attempt for atonement from the family you slaughtered has caused nothing but havoc on Olympus!" ''- Zeus It seemed like Pandora reminded Kratos very much of his own daughter Calliope. When Kratos first hears Pandora's voice from the statue, he think it's his daughter. Even though Kratos seeing her as nothing but a sheer tool in his plot for revenge, when Hera called Pandora "that little whore", Kratos exploded with anger towards Hera and mercilessly snaps her neck. Despite Kratos being very determined of his revenge and even telling Pandora the she won't thank him when their journey is at an end, when the time comes for her sacrifice Kratos cannot bear to see her do it and tells Pandora that they'll find another way. Later on when Kratos keeps calling Pandora a "child" it is befitting that Kratos looks at Pandora as his actual daughter, or something close to it. He realized that if he lost Pandora he would be throwing away another loved one because of the manifestation of his daughter in Pandora's form. When they confront each other for the first time, Zeus warns Kratos not to confuse Pandora with his own flesh and blood, then sneers it is too late, since Kratos' quest for Pandora and desire for absolution over his murdered family have had the same effect on the gods. It was most likely his being reminded of his own daughter Calliope that made him have a change of heart, as well as maybe understanding what Hephaestus had told Kratos about their own relationship that made him see Pandora as more than just a tool, but in fact just as much a human being as Kratos himself. It's also evident that Pandora's sacrifice lies heavily on his shoulders, though perhaps not in vain, as Pandora served as a spiritual guide in Kratos' dark mind, where he remembers her statements about hope very clearly. Category:God of War III